Lost Without You
by SparklyColours
Summary: Rukia dies and Hitsugaya is lost without her. Please review!


Well most HitsuRuki stories are all happy and stuff so I wrote a sad one, well its not all that sad. Hope you guys like it! Reviews are most welcomed!

* * *

_'How long has it been? Two weeks? A month? Its been a week and it feels like forever.' _I open my eyes and just lay there on my bed, not able to get up.

"Captain, it's time for Rukia's funeral."Rangiku said softly. _'It breaks my heart seeing you like this, Captain.'_

I look at her and nod. I get up and I feel pain in my chest. It's not physical, more like emotional pain. The loss of you is too much. I put my hand on my chest and I hear Rangiku asks "Are you okay?" but all I hear is your beautiful laughter.

We walk to the funeral and when we get there, all captains and lieutenants are there. It seems as everyone all ready said their goodbyes except for one person. Me, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

I look around and see her childhood friend, Renji, looking lifeless and dull. Her brother, Byakuya's normal facial expression is replaced with one of grief and loss, Ukitake looks paler and his eyes are red, after all she was like a daughter to him.

I walk up to where she is laying, and I can't help but think that even in death she looks beautiful even if her skin is paler.

_'Why did she have to die!? She was the first girl I truly accepted! Why Shirayuki!? Why Rukia?! They didn't deserve this!_'I hear Hyourinmaru wail. I wasn't the only one who lost a lover. Shirayuki was Hyourinmaru's lover, she made him so happy.

I grab her hand and I notice immediately that her hand is cold. All the happy memories that we had together come back to me all at once and I can't stop the tears from coming. I don't care if they see me cry.

_' The one who suffers truly and the most is him, Captain Hitsugaya.'_ Captain Commander thinks.

I can hear people crying and I hear one say "Looks like it's going to rain". I hear them walking away and feel their glances as they look back. Not everybody leaves, I can feel someones reiatsu. I stay there holding Rukia's handing for, I'm not sure how long, probably thirty minutes in the rain. I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder and I look up. I see Rangiku.

"Come on, Captain. It's late." her voice is gentle and low as if speaking any higher will break me more.

My hold on Rukia's hand tightens and I say "No, I don't want to leave."

"But Captain, you'll get sick."

"I don't care. I'm staying here with Rukia."I says firmly.

"Rukia's dead!" I flinch and she notices because she says in a softer voice "She's dead, but with you in your heart and memories. Rukia wouldn't want you to do this."

I take one last look at Rukia and let go of her hand. I give her one last, final kiss and walk away with Rangiku walking behind me. When we get to the tenth division, I lock myself in my room and lay on my bed. I close my eyes and try to get some sleep but every time I close them, your face appears with your beautiful smile. Finally around one o'clock in the morning sleep comes.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Captain, we have a meeting and we're late." I hear Rangiku say and rub my eyes. I get up and the pain in my heart is still there. I put on my captain haori and open the door. When it opens, I hear Rangiku sigh with relief, probably glad to see I didn't go and kill myself. We flash step to the meeting and I hear people talking, but when I open the doors and they see me come in, they go quiet.

"I called this meeting to talk about the winter war with Aizen and the ryoka boy, Ichigo Kurosaki." Captain Commander begins. "Victory came to us in the war but we paid a price. Many were lost, including Miss Hinamori, eventhough she chose her death by going with that traitor." He looks at me as if I might speak up but I dont.

"The shinigami who were lost will be greatly missed, especially Miss Rukia Kuchiki." Upon hearing her name I flinch and the captains seem to notice.

"The ryoka, Kurosaki, has given up his shinigami powers." I hear people gasp in surprise.

"Why did he?"asked Unohana.

"He said that why should he continue when the one who gave him power and was a close friend died and he wasn't able to protect her." I flinch once more and the Captain Commander continues "Captain Hitsugaya, I need to know if you will be able to be captain of the tenth division, seeing that you are suffering with grief."

I hesitate to answer but I do "Yes". The Captain Commander sort of flinches at my voice. It's hollow nothing like the way it used to be.

"Okay, the meeting is over." Once the meeting ends I immeditatly flash step away.

"Will he be the same?"asks Rangiku.

"Honestly I don't think so."says Ukitake.

I go to Rukia's tombstone and I sit there for the rest of the day. It starts raining. _'Isn't it weird that it's raining when you died?'_

_'Not really since you are making it rain' _says Hyourinmaru.

_'So are you' _I says back.

_'Yes because I can't live without my beautiful, ice butterfly, Shirayuki.' _says Hyourinmaru.

_'I can't live without Rukia'_

"I'm lost without you, Rukia." I says outloud and then I hear a hollow. I sit there not worrying about it. Next thing I know I have one of the hollow's tenticles through me and I think _'I'll now be with you Rukia.'_

"CAPTAIN!" Rangiku screams. She kills the hollow and calls for Unohana. When Unohana comes, she says "Normally I would be able to heal this but it seems that he know longer wishes to live."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Rangiku-san. He'll be with Rukia."says Unohana and I silently thank her for calming Rangiku. My eyes close and I have a smile on my face knowing that I'll be with you once more, Rukia.

* * *

If you couldnt tell it was in Hitsugaya's POV and Rukia was killed during the winter war. Please Review!


End file.
